Overleg gebruiker:Station7
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van De Rode Ridder Wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Sarah Manley RE: OK, nu werkt hij. Ik had een stom foutje in de infobox gemaakt :). Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 20:43 (UTC) :Nee, daar heb ik eigenlijk nooit van gehoord. Van wat ik hier las is het een soort strip? Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 21:47 (UTC) ::Ah, die las/lees ik nog veel. Ik zal binnenkort eens bij de bibliotheek kijken. Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 22:03 (UTC) :::Ik woon ook in Noord-Brabant, alhoewel ik liever mijn woonplaats niet opgeef i.v.m. privacy. Mark (talk) mei 23, 2010 22:09 (UTC) RE: Dit kun je doen door op de afbeelding te klikken met de rechtermuisknop, dan op "Kopiëren" te klikken, dan bijvoorbeeld Paint te openen en dan CTRL+V te typen. Mark (talk) mei 24, 2010 16:30 (UTC) :Bij "Bestand" klikken op "Opslaan als...", en dan het volgende typen: NAAM.png (<-- naam vervangen door naam van het bestand). Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 15:49 (UTC) ::Bij de afbeelding bijvoorbeeld |250px| invoegen. Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 16:06 (UTC) :::Jazeker! Je kan 250px naar bijv. 100px veranderen voor andere groottes. Mark (talk) mei 25, 2010 16:09 (UTC) RE: Bedankt Ik begrijp het wel hoor, geen dank. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk jun 3, 2010 17:02 (UTC) Nope, lees wel graag strips (Dirkjan blijft favoriet), maar ben niet echt fan van dit soort realistischer stijl. Zag je topic op Community Wikia and besloot eens te gaan kijken, vandaar dat ik op je mainpage terechtkwam. Zal dus niet meegaan helpen met editen, maar als je ergens hulp bij nodig hebt of tips of iets dergelijks kun je het gerust vragen. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk jun 3, 2010 17:35 (UTC) Hiero. Maar het is nogal inactief, en er zijn geen Nederlandse strip wikia's. Lijkt mij dat je het beste naar nieuwelingen kunt zoeken op Nederlandse strip forums. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk jun 3, 2010 18:15 (UTC) Waar slaat dit op? Waar slaat deze pagina op? Hij gaat echt helemaal nergens over. Wouter15 sep 22, 2011 16:37 (UTC) :Was maar een grapje. --Station7 sep 22, 2011 16:46 (UTC) ::Ok. Mar zet dat dan niet neer. Wouter15 sep 23, 2011 21:05 (UTC) Hello Long time no see. Ocie13 nov 18, 2011 14:35 (UTC) een paar observaties Hoi, Leuk onderwerp voor een wiki. Ik kan me herinneren er lang geleden al in gelezen te hebben. Dat kan ook wel want het eerste album is uit 1959. Er vallen me een paar dingen op aan je wiki: *Je zinnen lopen niet altijd even vloeiend. Ik heb er een paar herschreven, zodat je kan zien wat ik bedoel. *Je schrijft erg vaak in de verleden tijd, wat onnatuurlijk overkomt. Voorbeeld: : De Rode Ridder stripreeks was bedacht door Willy Vandersteen. Het gaat over Johan, de Rode Ridder. : De Rode Ridder stripreeks is bedacht door Willy Vandersteen. De hoofdpersoon is Johan, de Rode Ridder. *Op de voorpagina is geen structuur van de wiki te vinden, terwijl er al 640 pagina's zijn. Hoe moet een lezer de inhoud van die pagina's vinden? *Je houdt niet overal de zelfde structuur aan. Vergelijk de indeling van de stukjes over Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz eens met dat over Willy Vandersteen. *Controleer je stukjes op fouten voor je ze post. In het stukje over Claus Scholz, staat opeens : Weetjes *Martin Lodewijk heeft niet met all strips meegedaan sinds 207 en daardoor is Claus de enige van de nieuwe schrijvers/tekenaars die aan alles heeft meegedaan sinds dat ze het stokje hadden overgenomen. : Maar dit stukje gaat helemaal niet over Martin Lodewijk, bovendien staat er geen nadere uitleg over wat je bedoelt met het stokje overnemen. *In het stukje op de voorpagina over "Het gebroken zwaard" heet de slechterik eerst Reicholt en daarna Reyhold. Kijk ook eens hier: *archieven.nl *http://www.roderidder.com/ Veel succes met je wiki! Hoe meer ik er naar kijk hoe meer ik onder de indruk ben van de enorme hoeveelheid werk die hieraan is besteed. Echt erg knap. Groeten, Jelmerrrrr dec 7, 2011 21:44 (UTC)